


Yellow Polos, Hand Jobs and a Porn Star

by AddisonAddek



Series: Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Derek Shepherd, M/M, Porn Star Mark Sloan, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight Derek Shepherd, Top Mark Sloan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: Nineteen year old Derek Shepherd needs money for his tuition payment so he agrees to star in a gay porn to earn the money he needs. Mark Sloan, the sexy older pornstar is his co-star.
Relationships: Derek Shepherd & Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan & Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan/Derek Shepherd
Series: Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Yellow Polos, Hand Jobs and a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine young Patrick Dempsey and post-Grey’s Anatomy Eric Dane. Enjoy.  
> * Mature Content Below. Viewer Discretion Advised *

**Yellow** **Polos, Hand Jobs and a Porn Star**

* * *

“What brought you here today, Derek?” The Director said zooming the camera in and focusing on the teen boy.

“I don’t … I don’t know,” the boy blushed rubbing the back of his neck, his yellow polo tightening at the gesture. “I need some money.”

“You’re in college is that right?”

Derek nodded, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. The director told him to sit back against the couch in a more inviting stance. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “This is my first time doing anything like this.”

“Relax,” the director said with a smile. “This is going to be fun.”

“Yeah,” Derek’s face was getting redder by the minute.

“What’s your orientation?”

“I’m straight.”

“Do you have a girlfriend right now?”

“We just broke up,” Derek said.

“Did you tell her you were coming here or something?”

He laughed. “No. That’s not why. We just, I don’t know, didn’t click anymore, I guess..”

“She hot?”

“I mean,” he smiled. “Yeah.”

“Did you fuck her a lot?”

“We never got that far.”

“No? How long were you together?”

“Four months.”

“You were together four months and you never fucked? You’re nineteen, dude. How weren’t you fucking every moment of every day? That’s why you broke up, isn’t it?”

“No,” Derek’s eyebrows drew together, offended. “We just weren’t in that type of relationship. She’s a very sweet girl, just … we were taking our time with each other..”

“Calm down, man, I was just asking,” the director laughed.

He shifted in his seat.

“So you’ve never fooled around with a guy before?”

“No,” he chuckled.

“Never thought about it?”

“No.”

“Alright,” the director could see Derek was starting to shut down and he was determined to get the momentum back.

“You must be really desperate for cash, huh?”

“I’ll be forcibly dropped from my classes if I don’t make my tuition payment by next week, so yeah. I figured what’s the quickest way possible to do that and I saw your ad.” He itched his eyebrow.

“We won’t have you doing much,” the director assured. “Just a little fooling around.”

“That’s reassuring,” he smiled.

“Should we bring in the guy you’ll be sharing the scene with?”

Derek hesitated before nodding.

“Mark, come on in,” he shouted across the curtain.

The man called Mark walked into the frame. His hair looked like it needed to be cut and was light peppered with a tad bit of grey. He wore a white tank top and jeans. He promptly sat to the left of Derek on the couch and rest his arm against the back of it.

Derek’s eyes flickered toward the man and back down, his hands starting to shake. It was all starting to feel so real. He was trying to take up as little room as possible, hermitting within himself. He looked at the director waiting for the next instruction, feeling the older man staring at him from the side.

“Mark is one of our long time stars,” the director explained. “He’s used to working with first-timers. He’ll be very gentle.”

“I thought we weren’t …”

“Oh no,” the director laughed. “No butt stuff, don’t worry.”

“Okay, good,” Derek was avoiding eye contact with Mark, afraid it would cause him to chicken out and run from the room and he needed to make his tuition payment desperately. His entire academic life was on the line.

His future.

“Introduce yourself.”

“Hi,” he said scanning Derek’s body. “I’m Mark.”

Derek turned to finally look at the man’s face and his jaw dropped slightly. The man, this Mark, was very good looking. He’d never been attracted to a man before and maybe it was the circumstances and his brain trying to trick him into liking the man, so he could go through with this, but he couldn’t deny how hot he found him.

“Hi, I’m, um ... Derek.” He rubbed his sweaty palms against the knees of his own jeans.

“You’re cute,” Mark said. “What are you studying?”

“Pre-med. I want to be a surgeon.”

“Wow. Never would’ve expected that. You look like a literary major. Beautiful curly hair like yours, looks like you just stepped out of a painting.”

Derek blushed harder. “Oh. Thank you, I guess.”

“He’s just gunna be jerking you off,” the director said. “Is that okay with you?”

“Um, yeah,” Derek said, nodding awkwardly. “That sounds reasonable.”

“Why don’t you take your pants off and start on yourself,” the director said.

With shaky hands Derek undid his jeans and stepped out of them before hooking his thumbs into his boxers and slipping them down too. Behind him Mark was staring at his body.

Derek went to take his shirt off but was directed to keep it on.

“Have a seat, spread your legs. Relax against the couch and start playing with yourself, nice and slow.”

Derek listened to the director’s instructions and carried it out, moving down the couch a bit before sitting so he could spread out and not have to touch Mark until he had to.

His cock was already half hard from nervous anticipation. He was told there was lube behind his pillow. He retrieved it and squirted some into his hand and started slowly stroking himself, staring to a point off camera trying to ignore what he was doing and that it was all being recorded.

“Good,” the director sighed. “Just like that”

Derek could feel Mark staring at him again and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wished he would look away or leave entirely. He was about to request that when the director instructed Mark to move closer to him.

Derek’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the couch dip and the man nearly twice his age sat closer so he was pressed up against his side.

“Don’t be scared,” Mark whispered into his ear out of range of the microphones. “It’ll be okay. Pretend I’m a girl if you need to.”

He had planned on doing just that on his ride up so he was relieved the man gave him permission to do so.

He saw Mark staring at his hand moving over his cock now and it made his thigh twitch. It was humiliating.

“Rub his chest,” the director said.

Mark lifted his hand and moved forward to make eye contact with Derek to silently ask him if it was okay. He nodded and looked away. Mark placed his palm over his polo and started rubbing softly over the material in the middle of his chest, his finger straying a bit to rub over his nipple causing him to gasp so softly even he couldn’t hear it.

Derek was still barely half hard and he was starting to feel like a failure. He was sure the director was going to say _‘forget it’_ and have him kicked out. That fear made it even harder for him to get a full erection.

“Why don’t you lay back against him? Mark you lie down in the corner and spread your legs open and Derek sit inside his legs and rest your back against his chest.”

Derek began to inwardly panic about that position, it sounded rather intimate. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that but when he saw Mark lay back against the corner and beckon him closer he moved immediately toward him. Mark grabbed Derek’s arm softly and maneuvered him into position.

Mark’s firm chest against his back turned out to feel more like a security blanket than a terrifying hindrance.

Derek’s body was flush against Mark’s, his naked legs looked demure and feminine with Mark’s jeans on either side of him. The denim scratched softly against them. Derek’s neck was bent forward as he began to touch himself again but the angle was awkward. He felt Mark’s palm on his forehead delicately pressing his head down back against the corner of his neck. “Relax,” Mark whispered.

“Why don’t you start stroking him, Mark?”

“May I?”

Derek paused before nodding curtly.

“Derek, place your hands on his knees and don’t move them unless we tell you to.”

He placed his palms over Mark’s jeans. The fingers on each of his hands pressed firmly together, still tense.

This was it.

The very moment Derek felt Mark’s hand touch him there he gasped. “Shh,” Mark said, encircling him and starting to pump slowly, his thumb rubbing against the slit in the middle of every other stroke.

Derek closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the pleasure he was feeling. He tried picturing a woman but he couldn’t bring himself to. The smell of Mark’s cologne strong in his nose was hindering that fantasy.

Mark’s hand was big and strong and firm and warm and Derek was achingly hard in no time. “You like that? Hmm?”

He nodded.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Just me?”

Derek’s nervous swallow spoke volumes. He could feel Mark’s smirk against his ear and before long he was leaving a kiss on Derek’s cheek. He grimaced and grunted disapprovingly, moving his head a few inches away.

That was weird.

“No?” Mark chuckled softly.

Derek shook his head.

“Okay.”

Mark began moving his hand faster. The wet sound of Derek’s cock being worked was easily picked up by the microphones around the room accompanied by his soft whimpers.

“Getting close?” Mark whispered.

Derek licked his lips and nodded. He was clutching Mark’s knees now, his fingers splayed wide and scratching into the denim.

“I’m g — ” Derek sighed, his body tensing up at the same time as Mark reached with his other hand to start firmly rubbing the soft skin of his perineum directly under his balls. Derek gasped and bucked forward but Mark held him tightly back against him, coaxing him with soft gentle terms of encouragement to come.

Derek whined as he painted his yellow polo with little spurts of come, Mark continued the gentle assault of his perineum as he rubbed the head and squeezed up the shaft milking more from him. Derek’s body twitched through the aftershocks. His fingers which were clenched against the denim second ago were now lax.

“Good boy,” Mark praised, he took the leap and tried kissing him again, this time against his neck. Derek didn’t protest this time, still lost and floating around back to earth.

Mark kissed his jaw. Derek was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and fluttering. He turned his head blindly and reached for Mark with his mouth, his bottom lip quivering. Mark took the cue and pressed his lips against Derek’s and was surprised when the young boy’s tongue slid into his mouth. Mark neglected Derek’s cock and placed his hand on Derek’s face to deepen the kiss.

They lost themselves to it, forgetting the camera was there entirely. Lost together. An unlikely pair.

Derek realised just what he was doing a minute into their embrace and thought twice about what he was doing but he couldn’t give a damn. He’d never come that hard in his life or experienced something so raw and intimate before. He was only doing what felt right.

They kissed for a little more before the director was calling _‘Cut’_ , and continued kissing even after.

“Do you want his number?” The director laughed.

Derek pulled back from the kiss finally looking up at Mark, feeling so young and inexperienced in his arms. The thrill of it was palpable. The way Mark was looking at him sent a chill through his body.

_What had he gotten himself into._

“That would probably be best,” Derek said with a smile.

“You’re gunna call me?” Mark chuckled.

“Would you be opposed to that?” Derek’s voice was laced with worry.

Mark shook his head. “Not at all.” He pecked a kiss against Derek’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
